1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for a door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flush mounted latch for a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for door latches have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,520 to Graham teaches a push to open door opening assembly for appliance doors that includes a single molded opening piece positioned between front and back panels of a substantially hollow door with a push-button section projecting through the front panel and an actuator ram projecting through the back panel. A fulcrum point is provided on the molded piece and an integral spring maintains the fulcrum against the front panel and the push-button projecting through the front panel. Actuation of the push-button pivots the device around the fulcrum against the spring to force the actuator ram from the rear panel into contact with an appliance cabinet wall thereby biasing the door away from the cabinet wall and overcoming a releasable closure device which maintains the door in a closed position.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,403 to Osenkowski teaches a door handle in which the handle bar is first pushed inwardly about one pivot axis to permit the user to grip the handle, and then the handle bar is pulled outwardly about a second pivot axis in order to unlatch the door. Springs normally establish the handle bar at a normal position substantially filling the recess and are yieldable to permit the inward swinging movement of the handle about the first pivot axis and the pulling of the door handle outwardly about the second pivot axis.
FINALLY, STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,937 to Miehe et al. teaches a flush door latch assembly that has a housing with a recess defined therein and a paddle within the recess. Pulling on the paddle causes a cam having a helical cam face to cooperate with a cam follower to cause rotation of a pivot plate that retracts the plunger bolt and permits a door, hatch or the like having the present door latch assembly to be opened. The plunger bolt travels towards the same side of the latch assembly that the paddle travels towards when the plunger bolt is being retracted.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for door latches have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.